1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subscriber radiotelephone terminal unit and more particularly to a unit for a subscriber having a radiotelephone terminal of the mobile network type or the cordless telephone type. It also relates to subscriber radiotelephone terminals intended to be included in such units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable radiotelephone terminals, commonly referred to as mobile telephones, are small units carrying manual controls whose number is necessarily limited by the lack of space. The situation is practically the same with cordless telephones even if the unit constituting the portable part and incorporating the audio handset can more easily be made larger.
The limited number of controls that can be made available to the user on a given radiotelephone terminal rapidly complicates the operations to be effected, for example if the user wishes to use the 12 keys of the alphanumeric keypad of a mobile terminal to enter an alphanumeric message exceeding more than a few characters.
The user of a mobile telephone or a cordless telephone handset must hold the unit near their mouth and ear in order to speak and listen, which in practice means that they cannot see the keys or the display screen or use the keypad when speaking or listening.